Normally, an electronic cigarette is connected to an electronic cigarette charging apparatus by threaded connections during a charging process. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a first charging electrode and a second charging electrode are placed on a charging base of the electronic cigarette charging apparatus while an internal electrode 100 and an external electrode 200 are provided on one end of a battery rod assembly. The first charging electrode is electrically connected to the internal electrode 100 and the second charging electrode is electrically connected to the external electrode 200 when the battery rod assembly is charged by the electronic cigarette charging apparatus. The first charging electrode, the second charging electrode, the internal electrode 100 and the external electrode 200 are designed as annular structures, therefore, the first charging electrode can be coaxially positioned in the second charging electrode while the internal electrode 100 can be coaxially positioned in the external electrode 200. As shown in FIG. 3, a screw which designed on an outer sidewall of the second charging electrode is corresponding to a screw on an inner sidewall of the external electrode 200. When the electronic cigarette is being charged by the charging apparatus, one threaded end of the charging base of the electronic cigarette charging apparatus is screwed into the battery rod assembly of the electronic cigarette along the screw on the inner sidewall of the external electrode 200 to achieve a electrical connection between the battery rod assembly and the electronic cigarette charging apparatus. However, this method of threaded connections tends to need a plurality of rotations to realize a firmly fixing which enables a steadily charging process. If the threaded end does not rotated to a designated position, an unstable charge can be caused by this loose connection while an excessive rotation may result in a damage of the electronic cigarette.